Battle of the Bands:International
by ZaynDirectioner
Summary: One Direction joins a band competition after Simon Cowell tells them it would be good for more popularity if they won.It seems to be harder then it seems after meeting all the bands.Who will win Battle of The Bands:International?
1. Author's Note

**HI!THIS IS GONNA BE VERY INTERESTING.1D IN A BAND COMPETITION!ALL YOU GONNA DO IS PM ME FOR THE COMPETITION!I need 15 bands and you'll get credit for the.. you gotta put is:**

**Band Name:**

**Band nickname(s):**

**Their music genre:**

**People:**

**About them:**

**Other stuff:**

**Heres my example:**

**Band Name:Earthquake**

**Band nickname(s):None**

**Their music genre:R&B and Rock**

**People:Singer-Karson Nicole  
Guitar-Trevor Adams  
Drums-Jacob Wart  
Bass-Maya Maranz  
Piano/manager-Carly Dough**

**About them:Karson Nicole-Karson has black straight hair with dark blue skin is pale and have light daily makeup look is some black eyeliner,black liner,black eyeshadow,and a dark red always wears her clip on extension when her band is hiding the band a secret from her family because with them,she acts like the girl they want her to be,a prissy school wouldn't want to get this girl mad because she has a really bad attitude when she's acts like one of the guys but inside she's weaker than a nine year old feels lonely inside and only one person could fix crush and best friend since pre-k,Jacob wears spunky emo school uniforms or her favorite red skull shirt and black skinny jeans with her daily red sneakers.**

**Trevor Adams-Trevor is...was one of those shy dorky only difference was that he was gifted with an amazing has a square face,black square/circle glasses,a nose a little too big for his face,a small mouth,and normal round skin is his closet,he has knitted sweaters,cargo pants,vests,collar shirts,polos,and tight only has one pair of shoes that is his muddy cowboy looking is a decent guy but his only problem is that he falls in love too life is rough on him since he's been adopted twice real parents dropped him off at someone's door steps of an struggling he turned 13,he was sent to an adoption center,having to leave his younger brother who was dropped off at the same house a couple years after he was. **

**Jacob Wart-Jacob is popular,sweet,jocky,and is the second most normal person in the has black gelled hair,chocolate brown eyes,olive skin,good kissing lips,and perfect.. is currently dating Carly dad is part of the city's most famous band and his mom is the owner of a isn't exactly rich is an only child because his younger sister drowned a few years usually wears a plain black t-shirt,ripped jeans,and Earthquake starts,he starts having different feelings for Carly and Karson.**

**Maya Maranz-Maya is 's afriad to be herself so she's a loner sitting in the back shrugging to has light blonde hair that covers the top of her head to the end of her hides her face so you can barely see in or out of eyes are lime wears red reading Maya's closet,she has light blue skinny jeans,plaid shirts,plain colored shirts,anything that aren't PE shoes,jackets,and that red strapless dress that stops in the middle between her hip to her has two annoying twin brothers who like to mess with her but since she can't even have a full conversation with her own parents,she ignores them.**

**Carly Dough-Carly is a stuck-up is popular,a cheater,pretty,and very cheats on her boyfriend Jacob with the most popularest guy at school,Leon mom is an international super model and her dad is the boss of the school mom taught her everything about probaly know why she's popular because her mom..supermodel...She's lucky because she does everything has daring blue eyes,hip length straight hair,lips that always have Carly's favorite lipgloss,red cherry,and normal ears and likes to wear dresses,skirts,crop shirts,black jeans,blue jeans,high fashion shirts,high heels,sandles,and only problem:Karson.**

**Other stuff:How the band got together-Karson and Jacob were just hanging out in their favorite hang-out,Jacob's attic,when they found some old band junk that Jacob's dad used to use back in the old days when it was just him playing around with tries out the drums and ends up being a rock dares Karson to play with one of the things so she tries out the micraphone and end up harmonising and Carly comes up and tells them they should make auditions for a they do auditions,they end up getting auditioners who wanted to audition to a SCHOOL acts innocent and told Jacob that she must have did a as lucky as she is,he forgives ,the way she notices everything,just rolls her Trevor comes in and knows that the auditioning is for a a school band and rocks out with a accept him,even when Carly insults Trevor millions of a second after that,they hear rocking music in the room next music look inside to see Maya rocking out her bass,singing a end up asking Maya to join and she declines.A few days later,following her begging,she also joins after showing off her piano skills to the band and also ending up to be the manager also after getting them a gig at the popular kids at their school hang-out.**

**(other information you would like to put)**

**See!That simple..Kind submit will make my will come out after I have my submitting will have to end at July 10, I do not have enough,it will be extended and I will let you know in Chapter it will be a chapter,not an author's out!**


	2. Author's Note AGAIN :P

**Okay so no one sended anything!No one :( so the extension is all the way to August I'll have enough.I hope you guys review your bands to the information I need once again:**

_**Band Name:**_

_**Band nickname(s):**_

_**Their music genre:**_

_**People and what they do in the band:**_

_**About them(apperance,personality,etc.):**_

_**Other stuff(how they became a band,etc.):**_

**I hope you guys review/pm your "band" to I hope you get One Direction Infection :D**


End file.
